kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia ''is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover film creating by 76859Thomas. It's will appear on Vimeo in the near Future. Plot Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and all their friends, will enjoy A great spectacle of magic and illusions, along with the music of greatest composers of history, from bach to schubert, in this adventure in eight greatest acts. Fantasia opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering and tuning their instruments. Master of ceremonies Deems Taylor enters the stage and introduces the program. Acts *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed bysuperimposed shadows, fade into abstractpatterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music.[5] *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers".[6] *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem Der Zauberlehrling. Pooh, Ash, Tai, and Mickey Mouse, and their Friends became young apprentices of their old Ally Yen Sid, attempts some of their master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them.[7] *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. Our Heroes Observe A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs.[8] *Intermission/''Meet the Soundtrack'': The orchestra musicians depart and the Fantasia title card is revealed. After the intermission there is a brief jam session of jazz music led by a clarinettist as the orchestra members return. Then a humorously stylized demonstration of how sound is rendered on film is shown. An animated sound track "character", initially a straight white line, changes into different shapes and colors based on the sounds played.[9] *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. Our Heroes enter into A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees.[10] *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comical ballet in four sections: Our Heroes meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses.[11] *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. The Final Combat Against Bowser Koopa and His Recruits Begins At midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monsterChernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and Demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing''Ave Maria'' as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral.[12] Trivia *Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Cherysalis and King Somber are guest starring in this film and be with Chernabog in Night on Bald Mountain. *This film replace Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning which was cancelled moving onto Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films Category:FreddieholcSpin-off films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Films